


shards bring luck

by trouserhouser



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Admiration, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouserhouser/pseuds/trouserhouser
Summary: Kevin pulled his phone out, scrolled through his instagram feed and frowned at an unbelievable silly post.“take care of yourself because at the end of the day, you’re all you have.”Bullshit. He had Nico.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	shards bring luck

**Author's Note:**

> just some fluffy fluff for all quarantined people who desire better days

**TODAY**

Kevin twisted and turned around as far as he could to see this damn blank spot on his back of the head. The mirror was almost fully steamed up, because he was obsessed with hot showers. Not like Nico. Nico liked to shower at an icy temperature, where Kevin questioned why there wasn’t icicles coming from the ceiling. The Dane cursed and swore and cussed but he couldn’t get a great view at his hair. He flinched as Nico slammed the door open and broke into the bathroom.

“Is this hell or did lava came out of the shower head?” The German grinned widely and pressed a kiss on Kevin’s shoulder. Meanwhile the latter covered his back of the head and turned to his boyfriend. Nico reached out but Kevin immediately stopped him midway.

“Don’t!” Nico’s face got worried as ever when Kevin was getting insecure about his looks. He didn’t let himself tell to back of and watch his boyfriend wallowing in self-pity.

“Kevin, there is nothing to worry about.”, he assured him, hoping to convince and influence him.

“Exactly! There is nothing!” Kevin pulled his hand away and shoved his back basically against Nico.

“Babe, that is a whirl. I also have one, look.” Nico turned around to show him his back of his head. Kevin overreacted, _again_.

“I don’t like whirls.”, he huffed and grabbed the body creme.

“Bloody hell!”. Nico pointed at the little but quite noticeable crack in their bathroom mirror.

**YESTERDAY**

“Your skin is so fucking cold.”, Kevin complained and tried to move a bit away from his boyfriends’ chest but that was nearly impossible because Nico’s dick was buried deep inside him. The German stopped in his actions and gazed him straight (not gay) in his pupils.

“Keep quiet or I’ll cut the warm water supply.” As his words left his mouth, he picked up the rhythm again and loved him against the wall dangerously close to the mirror. They didn’t do it often in the bathroom, mostly under the shower, which is slippery as hell and more exhausting than normal sex, but the bathroom was something hardly over the six square meters mark and Kevin wouldn’t let himself fuck on the toilet (lid closed of course). They discussed it several times but each time the Dane was winning the argument, because Nico accepted Kevin’s opinion on romantic sex and that would definitely not consider intercourse on an object on which you empty yourself normally. Although Kevin appeared tough on the outside his inside was the softest core Nico could imagine.

Kevin disliked quickies, he disliked one-nightstands and he disliked Nico – at first.

Nico had this cliché fuckboy-image which Kevin loathed so hardly, that he couldn’t come up with a reason why he was heavily attracted to Nico’s outwardly acting arrogance back then. It was his gut feeling, that assured him that there is more inside the German than a cold, hurtful shell.

Kevin liked getting laid in bed, he liked going out on romantic dates and (and this really surprised Nico) he loved gifted rose flowers.

This was also the reason, why the whole bathroom smelled like roses and the scent made Kevin feeling more dazed than he already was by Nico’s light kisses and caresses – and his thick throbbing cock. He felt so loved by Nico that it got unbearable and he came with a high pitched scream, stretched out against the wall and pressed against the edge of the mirror until they both heard a crack. _Shit_.

**TODAY**

Nico didn’t know what was more painful: the fact that he hadn’t orgasmed because of the situation or that they had to buy a new mirror (the second one within two weeks now). He swore, no more sex in the bathroom. Kevin watched Nico’s fingers brushing over the sharp edges of the crack. He grabbed his wrist and softened his eyes. Nico smiled back at him. Kevin’s core that consisted of mostly sugar, melted and caramelized by the warmth his boyfriend was spreading. He glanced at his rosy lips and pecked a kiss at them. Maybe Kevin was so heavily obsessed and addicted to Nico’s lips because they had the same tone as his favourite flowers, he didn’t know. However, he knew that he loved this blonde giant.

Nico remembered why he actually wanted to come into the bathroom and grabbed a band aid out of the drawer.

“Did you cut yourself again while preparing evil vegetables?” Kevin knowingly raised an eyebrow. Nico just nodded and patched up his finger. It wasn’t even bleeding badly (there was barely any blood) but he didn’t want citric acid coming inside his cut (and he really needed citric acid to achieve that invincible taste). Kevin laughed and continued combing his hair. His stomach was aching already because of hunger.

“I’m stuffed. I ate way too much but that casserole was out of heaven.”

“Yeah? Did it give you the feeling of dining with Odin personally?” Kevin smacked him at this comment.

“I am not yet in Valhalla!”

“You sure? I thought you turned bald?” Kevin glared at him while Nico broke out into a laughter. One of his favourite habits were to tease his boyfriend, provoking him until he caught a slap. Maybe it was what he deserved and perhaps he had a liking for that. But Kevin would be the last person, who would smack him during their act. He was way too submissive for that and preferred a more caring kind of way.

Nico got comfortable on the couch as Kevin laid his head on Nico’s chest. Nico couldn’t believe how lucky he was, when Kevin showed such affection. It really got him, Kevin had a special place in Nico’s heart, and he knew that their heartbeat went in sync. The German started stroking through Kevin’s strands of hair und enjoyed this moment. He made sure to lock it up in his soul forever.

After a few minutes they both fell asleep.

Kevin woke up in the middle of the night as he heard a dull sound coming out of the bathroom. Confused and still half asleep he escaped Nico’s hold and went to the bathroom. The door was open, he was sceptical and turned on the light as he saw all different kind of shapes of glass laying in the sink. The mirror had become self-employed and the crack had extended to a limit, where a piece of it couldn’t stay at the wall anymore. Kevin sighed and turned off the light again. He didn’t want to see this mess now and headed back to the living room, where Nico was rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry, didn’t want to wake you up.” Nico shrugged his shoulders, reached for Kevin’s hand and pulled him in the bedroom. They laid down again, a small Kevin tried spooning Nico. He laid his leg on top of Nico's upper body and might go through as his backpack. Kevin loved hugging his larger boyfriend from behind and he also hoped that Nico appreciated these tiny gestures which were so important to him.

The next morning came and Nico was already off in the shower. Kevin watched the door of the bathroom in horror. He hadn’t cleaned up the mess yet and he prayed that Nico hadn’t stepped into shards. The Dane went into the kitchen, made himself a black coffee and sat down on a chair.

Kevin pulled his phone out, scrolled through his instagram feed and frowned at an unbelievable silly post.

“take care of yourself because at the end of the day, you’re all you have.”

Bullshit. He had Nico.


End file.
